


New Friends: Thanksgiving

by MrsEclipse9856



Series: New Friends [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEclipse9856/pseuds/MrsEclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is working on Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends: Thanksgiving

Working on Thanksgiving sucks. People do some really stupid shit when family, food and football are involved. Unfortunately for Leonard, he drew the short straw on the schedule. The whole gang was invited to spend the holiday at Chris', so at least his daughter was gonna have a good holiday. Her mother went out of town -surprise- without Joanna. The little girl was spending her break from school with him and today, she was with Gaila while Leonard was at the hospital.

He leaned against the nurse's station and added his notes about the guy who almost burned his face off with the turkey fryer. Maybe he's just old school but fried turkey doesn't sound appealing to him. Or maybe the idea of being that close to what is essentially a bucket of hot oil is what bothers him.

"Do you always pout like that?" Ny asked from behind him.

"You can't even see my face, how do you know I'm pouting?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"Body language is a language. You didn't answer the question," she countered.

"No. And you know it. What are you doing here, I thought you had the day off?" Leonard asked his friend.

"I do have the day off. I felt bad that you're here for the holiday. So, I come bearing the gift of really good food." Ny held the bag up a little. "Come on, doc."

* * *

"You're kidding me. Spock made the sweet potato pie?" he asked in disbelief. It was the best damn thing he'd ever eaten, don't tell his mama. His friends made all the food that Ny brought him but that one was a bit surprising.

Ny smiled, "It was his grandmother's recipe. His aunt gave it to him since his mother could never get it right. He made it for us at school one year and the rest is history. This year, he even had an assistant."

"Jo?" When Ny nodded at his question, he smiled. "That's my girl."

Ny opened the gallery on her phone and showed him pictures of everyone at Chris' until he was called to the ER for an emergency. Maybe working on Thanksgiving wasn't all bad.


End file.
